The Kids of Haruhi Suzumiya
by SenshiAbigeiru
Summary: Around 20 years after the SOS Brigade graduate High School, the children of Kyon and Haruhi Suzumiya, Kyouya and Harumi, attend High School for the first time. Little do they know about their parent's past, or their own future.


The Kids of Haruhi Suzumiya

I DO NOT own the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya!

Okay well here's my first fanfic! Harumi and Kyouya's surname's Shigemura because I looked up Kyon's real name it said it was Kengo Shigemura. They said it was from the credits of The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina. I'm not sure if it really is his real name but I didn't wanna use Suzumiya so I went with Shigemura.

Harumi and Kyouya won't act exactly Haruhi and Kyon, they're highly similar but not exactly. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Looking back now, I don't why I did it, or how it began either... but I wouldn't have it any other way. The past 20 years have gone by like a blur for me. First of all, we, the SOS Brigade and I, graduated from high school, I don't think you'd be surprised if I told you that all 5 of us somehow wound up in the same university. Somewhere, in the middle of it all, a relationship began between Haruhi and I. Yeah, you heard right, Haruhi and I are in a relationship.<p>

If you're asking what's our current relationship status right now, well actually for more than 16 years we've been married, and in a week, it's gonna be 17 years. Plus in 13 days, is the day our twins, Harumi and Kyouya, attend high school for the first time. Yeah, we got to kids too.

We're a relatively normal family. If you're wondering about the fact that Haruhi is a goddess, a time distortion or whatever you wanna call her, well, whatever caused that within Haruhi somehow vanished, disappeared, it's just been gone for the past 11 years. Well, Miss Asahina says it's gone and gone for good, and it's because of that she had to go home to the future. Koizumi says that it is gone as of right now, that'll it'll soon return in a few years and Nagato says that it's just been dormant for past decade and soon to make a comeback any day now, stronger than ever.

I just hope that Miss Asahina's theory is the right one. I don't wanna face the things that's been caused by Haruhi. Closed spaces, those giant celestials within closed spaces, almost being killed by a humanoid, the list could go on forever.

But enough with the past, we put our past behind us and focus on our present and the future. As of right now, I'm trying to find an anniversary present for Haruhi. It has to be something special because if I gave her something that wouldn't please her, Haruhi's gonna kill me and also I actually forgot our anniversary last year... things got a bit ugly. Women cause such a hassle over little things. So, right now I'm not actually doing anything that exciting.

Haruhi, Kyouya and Harumi are getting school supplies right now. Nothing really interesting. But like I said earlier, we put our past behind us and focus on our present and the future. So why don't we skip on ahead 13 days into the future shall we.

* * *

><p>Harumi and Kyouya were walking up the super steep hill for the first time, it was the same one that was once walked up by their parents. 'Kyouya?' Harumi turned her head sideways to face him but to her surprise, he wasn't there.<p>

She stopped walking and turned around, seeing Kyouya panting heavily and his hands on his knees. 'Kyouya!' She whined. 'Can't you walk any faster? Or we're gonna be late because of you!'

'Just *pant* gimme a *pant* sec *pant*.'

'Come on! You're even more of a wimp than dad is!' Kyouya now had his hands off his knees and now started jogging towards Harumi. 'Dad's not a wimp! He's the only one who could calm mom down when she's mad.'

'I meant physically, Kyouya! I can't believe you even got into high school! You're not good at anything academically or phsically!'

'I'm not bad at everything! I-'

'True, true. You're good at sucking at everything but sucking!'

'Would you stop complaining about everything I do! It's not my fault if my terrible at something! I've got some good academic and physical traits too ya know!'

'Name 3'

'Um... well...'

'Hah! I told ya yo-' Harumi was interupted by the sound of the school bells ringing. 'Oh shoot! We're gonna be late and it's all your fault!'

'Hey! It isn't-' But Harumi had already ran off into the school a good few 25 to 30 metres away. 'HARUMI!' Kyouya shouted and began to run after her.

Harumi and Kyouya weren't late. Well they were but their homeroom teacher wouldn't have noticed. Their teacher was around 7 minutes late.

When the classroom door finally opened and the teacher was in the classroom he said 'Excuse me for being late. I was stuck in a traffic jam.' The teacher had this annoying, sunshiny smile that seemed to be taped onto his face. Harumi and Kyouya had a feeling they've seen this guy before.

'Now class,' The teacher began. 'we will start the school year by introducing ourselves. I will begin. I'm Itsuki Koizumi but you may all call me Koizumi-sensei. Now, you at the front. You may be introduce yourself.'

A girl at the top of the class stood up and introduced herself. Then the girl that sat next to her introduced herself. Everyone introduced themselves in a similar manner. That was until it was Harumi's turn to introduce herself.

She stood up, cleared her throat and spoke the same words she spoke when she introduced herself in jr. high. It was those words that Kyouya prayed to the gods that he would never ever hear again in his life. But in life, no one ever always gets what they wanted.

'My name is Harumi Shigemura. First of all, I have absolutely no interest in ordinary humans. However, if any of you are aliens, time travellers, sliders, espers or anything out of the ordinary, please come see me. That is all.' With that, Harumi sat down and there was a momentary silence in the classroom until Koizumi-sensei cleared his throat and said 'Alright. Well, will the next student please introduce himself next.'

Kyouya was sitting beside Harumi so he was next. He introduced himself normally and so did the rest of the class.

Later that day, as the lunch bell rang. About half of the class left to eat in the cafeteria. Harumi and Kyouya, stayed in the classroom. Kyouya was taking out his bento from his schoolbag when suddenly, 'Hey Kyouya!' Kyouya got distracted and banged the back of his head on his desk. 'What is it Harumi?' Kyouya said irritated while rubbing his head.

'Ya know how mom always told us about this SOS Brigade club that she made up with dad.' Harumi grinned that evil grin and her eyes twinkled that special twinkle, meaning that she's got an idea and no one's gonna stop her. That's something she definitely got from her mother.

'Well, I was thinking that-'

'No way! There's no way I'm gonna join a stupid club like that! I don't think I even wanna join a club.' Kyouya picked up his sushi with his chopsticks and popped it in his mouth.

'Oh come on! There's no other decent clubs in the school.'

'That's why I don't wanna join a club.' You wouldn't really be able to understand him because his voice was muffled by the sushi in his mouth.

'You're so boring, Kyouya! Haven't you always wanted to do something out of the ordinary, extraordinary?' Harumi said.

'Of course. Everyone has, I'm just smarter than everyone else and go with the realistic things that are in the ordinary. Dreams don't come true. That's something I'm good at.'

'Fine! If you're not gonna join the SOS Brigade, I'm gonna make you!' Harumi said with an evil look in her eyes.

One minute he was sitting in his seat. The next, he was being dragged around by his tie by his sister.

'You're gonna get the members and I'll get the clubroom!'

'Would you stop dragging my tie! It's choking me!' He was lying, although it was uncomfortable.

'Fine!' Harumi let go of his tie. Kyouya was gonna make a run for it but Harumi quickly grabbed his left wrist.

'I know how you think.'

_Damn your brain. _

Kyouya gave up and with a defeated sigh said 'How many members do you need?'

Harumi thought for a moment. 'Let's see. There was 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 members so you need to gather at least 3! Got it?' No reply.

Harumi looked back at him. 'Got it?'

'Yare yare sis.' Kyouya muttered silently but just loud enough for Harumi to hear. 'Why'd you drag me around the school anyway?'

'It's punishment for not doing what I say!'

'Shouldn't we get back to class now? Lunch is almost over.'

'Fine! But we get straight to this matter after school, understood?' Kyouya didn't reply. As if Harumi cared if he wanted anything to do with this SOS thing or not. She was gonna make him join no matter what. This was when the beggining of Kyouya's real troubles began.

* * *

><p>1st fanfic! Well that's chapter 1 for ya. Hope you all enjoyed it :) Chapter 2 coming soon!<p> 


End file.
